Page One
| affiliation = Beasts Pirates (Flying Six) | occupation = Headliner | residence = Wano Country | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | dfname = Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Spinosaurus | dfename = Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Spinosaurus | dfmeaning = Dragon, Spinosaurus | dftype = Ancient Zoan }} Page One is a Headliner of the Beasts Pirates and one of the Flying Six. Appearance Page One has only been seen in his spinosaurus transformation, but he has long dark hair that is all swept off to one side. His name is diagonally tattooed on his upper body, with "P" on his right arm, "AGE" on his chest, and "1" on his left shoulder. He wears a pair of dark pants, as well as a dark vest tied around his pants. He also wears dark gloves that go to his elbows. Personality Page One believes that anyone rebelling against the administration of Wano should be made an example of, and thus has no qualms about a powerful pirate like him being sent to deal with such instances. As a result, he is violent in his missions, as he destroyed multiple soba shops while looking for Sanji and had no pity for the shop owners he wrongly attacked, viewing his actions as necessary to coerce Sanji into revealing himself. He is also very gluttonous, as he was seen eating the soba from one of the shops he wrongly attacked, and decided to attack a fruit shop just because he felt like eating fruit. Abilities and Powers As a Headliner in the Beasts Pirates, Page One holds a high position in his crew and has authority over the lower-ranking members, and as a member of the Flying Six, he also is among the strongest of the Headliners. Devil Fruit Page One ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Spinosaurus, an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit that gives him the ability to transform into a spinosaurus. As a spinosaurus, he possesses tremendous strength, particularly in his jaws and tail, which are capable of effortlessly destroying buildings. In his hybrid form, his arms become long enough to use in combat and possess great strength as well, being able to overpower a kick from a Raid Suit-enhanced Sanji and send Sanji flying through several buildings. History Wano Country Arc Page One and X Drake were sent to the Flower Capital by Queen to kill a soba stand owner named Sangoro. Page One then went on a rampage, attacking soba stands in search of his target. Sanji eventually came and attacked him, and Page One contacted his comrades to come to their location as he confronted the cook. Sanji donned his Raid Suit, and when Page One attempted to attack him, Sanji turned invisible and kicked Page One in the stomach. Page One then transformed into his hybrid form and swiped at Sanji with his arm, overpowering Sanji's kick and sending him crashing through several buildings. Thinking Sanji was dead, Page One prepared to bring him to Kyoshiro, only for Sanji to drop down from above and attack him again. The outcome of the fight was not shown, but Sanji was able to escape the Flower Capital. Major Battles *Page One vs. Sanji Trivia *Page One is named after the real-life card game of the same name. This fits with the card game-themed names of the Beasts Pirates' Headliners. References Site Navigation ca:Page One pl:Page One it:Page One Category:Male Characters Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Flower Capital Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Headliners